


Polaroid

by garrideb



Category: Marvel 616, Nomad (Comics)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Monroe is a failed super soldier and fallen super hero.  But he's also Nomad, who travels across America and is learning from his mistakes.  This is a fanvid set to "Polaroid" by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).



> This is an extremely belated birthday present for vassalady, who introduced me to this ridiculous and wonderful comic book.
> 
> Jack first appeared in Captain America comics. He was "the Bucky of the 50's" who was created to replace the original Cap and Bucky who were out of the picture at the time. After the real Cap came back, Jack eventually befriended him and took on Cap's old "Nomad" identity. In the early 90's Jack got his own solo series, "Nomad", and that is where the images in this vid come from.
> 
> Many thanks to everybodyilovedies, who helped me obtain many of the scans.

Also posted to [DW](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/52832.html) | [LJ](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/55092.html) | [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/141050755923/song-polaroid-by-imagine-dragons-fandom-marvel)

Download on sendspace:  
[.mov file (149 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/uietfo)  
or  
[.m4v file (79.6)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/2774ax%2079.6%20mb)

Password is _nomad_


End file.
